


Leaving Him

by leeyahlove13



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeyahlove13/pseuds/leeyahlove13
Summary: Maxon finds out about America and Aspen. Now America has to cope with them both moving on.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I’m going home. After all Maxon and I have been through. After all the secrets and lies, I'm finally being sent home.

I got caught with my hand placed on Aspens chest. Maxon caught us. My punishment must be a reward compared to Aspen’s. He is banished from Illea. Never to return again. No matter how much I plead to Maxon, he never listens. I don't blame him. Seeing the girl that he loves with another person hurts.

“Miss, we are going to miss you dearly. You have been so kind to us.” Anne had tears in her eyes. I could see that she wanted to ask why I'm leaving but it seemed rude to.

“And I, you.” I was being strong for them. I had too. I blinked back tears and gave each of them a hug. When I got to Lucy she started crying. I whispered in her ear, “This isn't goodbye, it can't be. It’s more like see you soon.” That’s when it hit me. I was leaving the palace after so long. It seemed like home now. I remembered when I was leaving Carolina. There was a huge send off party. This time there was no one who would miss me.

Chocked up I said my final goodbye and left the room. I had to see Maxon before I left him for good. I knew he was in his room. It’s where he goes when he wants to be alone. I knocked on his door.  
“Come in” his voice sounded like he had been crying for a while. I walked in and I knew he wasn't impressed to see me.  
“If you have come to plea you may leave.” His voice was the harshest I've heard it.  
“No, I've come to say goodbye.” The tears were aching to burst.  
“Well goodbye.” he didn't look me in the eye. “Have a safe trip home.” He seemed hurt but he didn't want to show it.  
“Goodbye Maxon.” with that i was about to leave the room. But to my surprise Maxon pulled my arm and kept his body close to mine. He leaned in for a kiss. His lips against mine, I dropped my bag. His soft lips were irresistible. Finally he pulled away.  
“Just know that you are always going to be in my heart. Goodbye my dear.” He gave me my bag then showed me out of his room. That was the last I would see him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

The plane was probably the worst plane ride in the history of plane rides. My last one was when I was coming back from my father’s funeral. At least then I still knew I had people who loved me. People who were waiting for me. This time I had no one. Aspen was gone and Maxon wasn't taking me back. The only ones I had left were my family.

“America Singer!” My mother was not happy to see me. “Have you lost your mind?!” I knew that it was a rhetorical question. She knew that I was crazy in love with both of them. “You could have been thrown in jail or worse! You need to be more care-”

 

“MOM! I'm tired and I just lost two of the most important people to me! Do you honestly think i'm in the mood to listen to your lecture. Half the time it seemed like you didn't love dad! I loved Maxon and Aspen, so sue me if my feeling are a complete mess.” I stormed out of the little room and opened my door. I saw May on my bed. Her mascara was dripping down her face, which was odd since she rarely used makeup. She never needed too.

 

“You really got sent home?” her fragile voice was scaring me. “I thought you loved him?” Although I could see that she was hurt I didn't really know why. I mean, she wasn't the one who got her heart smashed into a million pieces.

 

“Yes May. I was being stupid and I didn't know what I was doing. I love Maxon, and maybe I still love Aspen, but I think I need time to sort myself out.” I gave her a huge hug and she took it as a hint to leave. She knew I needed time alone, and I had a feeling that I wasn't going to get a lot of that.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

I knew I wasn't going to get a lot of alone time. Kenna, James, and Astra came to see me. Obviously Kota wouldn't come. I was happy Kota didn't come. It would add to my list of problems. 

“How are you feeling?” Kenna and I were in the kitchen preparing dinner. She was the only one concerned about my well being. 

 

“I feel terrible. I don't know what I'm going to do!” I started crying. I cried about Aspen and Maxon. And even though it didn't seem like it, I cried for myself. I wanted so bad to have them back in my life.

 

Kenna put her arm on back. “You will be okay. You’ll get through this.” Her voice was so comforting I wanted to believe her. But the realism in me told me that it was not okay and I won't get through this. 

 

“Kenna, don't you see? I'm miserable and I lost the two most important people in my life. No offense.” I wiped my tears. If I acted strong maybe I could be strong. As much as I tried it didn't work. Not with my hovering family.

 

“America dear, could you pass the salt?” Mom thought the potatoes were bland. I could just tell by her face. Sometimes I wondered if anything would be good enough for her. I handed them over to her. I knew that I was not used to cooking,having spent so much time at the castle, but she could at least give me a the benefit of doubt. 

 

“You could at least pretend that you like it.” Even for me that came across as rude. Mom was too shocked to scold me. I saw that James was sensing the tension. “Excuse me I feel full.” I left the dining room and went straight to my own. I couldn't handle the worrying looks or unsympathetic mothers. I wanted someone who would understand me, for me. Suddenly the door burst open. It so happened to be my loving sister who was annoying the hell out of me. 

 

“I know what you're going through. I need to tell you a story about the love of my life.”

 

“James?” I already knew the story how they got together. In fact all of us knew. 

 

“No. someone different. And at the time, yes, he was the love of my life.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

“His name was Nathan. Nathan West. Probably the most handsome guy I sold painting to. He was also a two. He was probably one of my best clients. He never paid late and was always on time. Sometimes even earlier. ” Kenna was in awe. She was telling me the story of some mystery guy that she loved long time ago. “I knew I had a major crush on him, I just didn't know how to tell him. Later I found out he liked me as well. He brought me flowers and he showed me his favourite spots in Carolina. Apparently his mother found out and forbid him to come near me, buy paintings, or even see me. I did truly love him but the world pushed us another way. It was probably for the better anyways.” Kenna looked hurt. I knew what it felt like to lose someone. But there was still a question burning in my mind.

 

“Wait. When did all this happen?” I never recalled her getting flowers or going on trips.

“If you paid more attention you would know.” Kenna’s face was challenging me. I tried to think back to before Kenna met James. I finally got it. For awhile Kenna was fighting with mom and she stayed at the studio. It made sense. Her feelings were all annoyed and angry. This Nathan guy must have pulled her out of the transe.

 

“Was it when you stayed at the studio?” I was sure of myself at that point.

“Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!” We both bursted out laughing. It felt good to laugh on this situation. 

 

We stopped as soon as we heard knocking. Mom came in. She looked as hurt as me when Maxon told me to leave. 

“America dear, I'm sorry. I know how these past few days have taken a toll on your mood.” her eyes were swelling up with tears. “It was just so much easier when he was here.” then the waterworks came. I knew that dad’s death had been painful for her, for all of us. I guess I should have been less attitudey at her.

 

“It's okay mother. I should have been less emotional.” I didn't know how to put it. I was rude but I wouldn't say that was what I was being as a whole. I gave her a hug and we started talking about one of her recent parties. 

 

Apparently a guy was flirting with mom indiscreetly in front of his wife. I would have loved to watch that. She said she was uncomfortable and decided that his wife letting her live was payment enough. At times like this, its when I want to be home the most.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 

A week. It’s been a week since I was sent home. I had seen Maxon in the papers and on the report. He was preparing for his wedding to Kriss. Kriss was as radiant as ever. Honestly I wished that I was in her spot. I was back to helping mom with performing. I was a little rusty, but in no time I was back to perfection ( well…perfection for me). 

 

“America dear, you have a letter!” Mom was in the living room sorting out the mail. I ran into the living room. The letter had the Ilea emblem I knew it was from the palace. I opened it.

 

Miss America Singer,

You have been invited to attend the wedding between Kriss Ambers and his highness, Maxon Schreave. 

 

The Royal Palace

P.S. Miss Ambers would very much appreciate it if you performed. If you do please R.S.V.P. that you will.

 

I didn't know how I felt about this. I was shocked and sad all at the same time. He was actually getting married. And it wasn't to me. I started fantasizing all of the things I was afraid of. Kriss and Maxon being together, what was happening to Aspen.

 

“Well, what did it say?” Mom snapped me out of my daydream. 

“I've been invited to the royal wedding.” my voice was frail. I was on the verge of tears. 

“Oh. Are you going to go?” She felt bad for me. I knew it from her voice. 

“Well they invited me to perform as well, so I might as well.” I couldn't look her in the eye or else I would burst. I wasn't sure myself if I should go, but I really wanted see him. I wanted to see Maxon. All I could do was hold onto hope that he realized he made a mistake sending me home. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The wedding bells were ringing in such melodic fashion. I was so upset that they weren't ringing for me. In the moment I was imagining what it would be like in Kriss’ shoes. She was probably getting ready and wearing a dress handmade by most of the maids. Then I felt a body hit mine. The person turned around and it was Maxon. He looked more handsome than ever. Each of his hairs were strategically placed and his suit was crisp with his medals placed perfectly onto the jacket. We looked each other in the eyes but we couldn't say anything. It would have been more awkward if none of us spoke so I had to say something.

“Hi.” I said shakily. “How have you been?” I gave a hopeful but not desperate smile. 

“I've been great. Kriss and I tell each other everything and WE DON'T LIE AND KEEP SECRETS AND FROM EACH OTHER!” Maxon’s presence turned cold. 

I had never been so mad at him. “Really? You don't keep any secrets from each other? Then you would have known that Kriss is a northern rebel and her motive for the selection was that one the Northerners could be in power.” The words rolled right out of my mouth without any thought. I really hoped I had not done something stupid in that moment.

He looked at me with that face you look at an unidentified creature. It was absolutely terrible. “America when did you become this person who put others down because of her own insecurities? I really hate the person you are know. A lying, insecure brat.” 

I couldn't even look at him. I ran inside the palace holding my violin. I didn't even know where I was, I just wept to my heart's contempt. I plopped onto the ground with my hands over my face.

“Here you go miss.” I heard a comforting yet familiar voice. I looked up and saw Lucy extending a box of tissues. 

“Oh my goodness!” I wiped my tears and stood up. “Lucy! It's so good to see you again!” I gave her a rib crushing hug and for once she finally let loose and returned the gesture. 

“Miss America! We’ve all missed you at the palace. We were wondering if you would come.” Lucy broke the hug and looked at me with her pale eyes. 

“Aww. I've missed you too. Where are Mary and Anne? Are they around here somewhere? I would like to see them before the ceremony.” I looked around her but there was no one in sight.

“Anne and Mary are helping Miss Kriss on a task. If you like I don't think she would mind you visiting her right now.” Lucy turned and started walking. I followed behind her looking at the walls I've missed so much. We ended up in front of the princess suite. 

“Kriss stays in the princess suite now? I thought you moved in after the wedding.” I looked at Lucy and gave her a quizzical look. 

“The prince requested that she stay in the princess suite right now. He said something about not wanting to wait.”   
Even though Lucy was just answering my question i didn't want to hear that kind of thing. Lucy knocked on the door and a voice responded back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I walked into the princess suit resistantly. Through the crack of the door I could see a big pouf of white. Kriss turned and once she caught a glimpse of my hair she started glaring at me. 

“How could you America? How dare you tell Maxon I was a Northern rebel! He didn't even say your name but I knew it was you. No one else knew apart from my family and they would never tell him. If that was a last resort to win Maxon back I'm sure you will be happy to know that the wedding is off now.” 

After she spit all that out she started gasping for air then burst into tears. I walked over to console her but she swatted my hand away. “Don't touch me!”

“Kriss I want you to know that I was angry at Maxon and I was trying to make myself feel better. I truly am sorry. I just was being selfish and stupid and I wanted to hurt him not you. I get the feeling I'm not welcome here so I'll ask Silvia to get me a flight back home.” I walked out of the room and bumped into someone I never thought I would see again.

“Celeste? What are you doing here?” 

“Um...I got an invitation stupid.” Celeste said smirking. She was the same as ever and I hoped that would never change.

“Well that invitation is no longer valid since I kinda broke the wedding off.” I scoffed sadly. 

“Yeah, I heard. I was coming to check on Kriss before I left. We’ll catch up when I'm done.” Celeste walked past me and into the room. 

I couldn't leave yet since I wanted to talk to Celeste about what happened. Believe it or not, she was the only person who could give me advice on this. I got bored of pacing around Kriss’s new room, so I decided I would stay in my old one. I found a maid who gave me some stationary and wrote a note to Celeste telling her where I would be when she didn't see me outside. 

“Could you give this to Celeste when she’s finished with Kriss?” I asked the maid. She gave a brief nod and I walked to my room. 

I couldn't help but look at the chandeliers and paintings. They felt more familiar than my room in Carolina. I knew deep down it would always be my home. There were too many memories linked with this place to forget. 

I guess I was in a dazed state when I entered the my room because I didn't notice a figure standing in my balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me! The annoying author who hasn't updated anything and is depriving her readers of their Selection fanfic (jk). I will try and update about 1-2 chapters a week. I can't guarantee more since writing is a delicate process that shan't be rushed.
> 
> As usual thanks for reviews! I always listen to my readers advice so please let me know your thoughts on how the story should go. It's easier for me when I get writer's' block and I can say "Hey! 'insert user here' thinks I should write... maybe I can use it for my story." (and yes I will give you story creds).


	8. Chapter 8

For a minute I thought my eyes were failing me. But when it got closer I knew what I was seeing. Maxon was in my room. I didn't know what to do. I know my feelings for Maxon and I know deep in his heart he still had feelings for me. Even if they were buried deep under the hate and feelings for Kriss. 

Maxon was getting closer and closer until he closed the gap between us. My breathing . was so shallow. His eyes we piercing through my soul. He knew me too well. Maxon put his hand at the back of my neck pulled me closer. 

“I guess not everyone can be born into perfection, especially me.” Maxon breathed.

“Maxon Schreave you are precisely the meaning of perfection.” I cupped my hand on his face. He crashed his lips into mine. They started out as shallow kisses but they turned into deep passionate ones. He picked me up and took me to the bed, our bodies never separating. In no time his suit coat was off. The next thing that went was his shirt, then my dress. Everything was perfect, then we were interrupted.

“So, America! Kriss doesn't completely hate you. She just feels betray-” Celeste rambled but as soon as she saw us she gasped.

“Um… I see that it's not a good time.” with that she quickly closed the door and left. I could her Celeste snickering down the hall. 

I was so rattled, I quickly threw on my dress and ran out of the room. I didn't even look where I was going and ended up crashing into a guard.

“I'm so sorry, Miss.” he said. Something about him was familiar and I didn't know why until I looked up. 

“Aspen?!”


	9. Chapter

“Aspen? Is it really you?” I whispered as I touched the side of his cheek. Aspen turned his face away from mine. 

“Mer, it's good to see you but you can't do that. You can't just put your hand on my cheek while you know fully well that Maxon is in that room. The room that you just came out of.” His voice was as cold as ice. “Although I'm surprised to see you here. Considering how angry Maxon has been at you since he kicked you out.”

That was it. Why was he being so cold towards me? “You know, I could say the same about you. I thought you were banished.” I folded my arms on my chest. If he was going to have an attitude, so was I.

“I can't tell you here, Mer. I'll tell you everything after my-” he paused and looked past me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that another guard was walking in our direction. 

“Are you okay Lady America? Are you sure you don't need to see the doctor?” Aspen said as the guard passed by. He peeked to see if the guard was still within ear shot. “Meet me in my room at exactly 11:36. My roommate gets back at 11:40.” He whispered. 

I gave him a solemn nod and he walked away. I had around 15 minutes and that gave me enough time to find Celeste. 

I asked a few maids if they had seen her or knew where she was but no one knew. Eventually I thought of the one place that first made us close. I searched the library where she had confessed about her fears. I found her in the very spot I had found her that day only this time instead of crying she was laughing.

“I was wondering when you would show. You know, this is turning out to be just like those trashy soap operas. First you get kicked out because of a guy, then you stop a wedding, and now you have sex with the supposed to be groom.” Celeste doubled over in laughter. 

“One, we did not have sex, and two, I just had a conversation with the very reason I got kicked out, which for the record, yes Aspen is still here and I'm going to talk to him.” I don't know why I just told her that but I think I just needed to get it out of my system.

She wore a look of shock on her face then calmed down. “Okay, well, um...yeah. That must be a lot for you to go through right now. I honestly have no words. Actually, correction I have a question. What the heck is he doing in the castle?!”

“I don't know I'm meeting him in five minutes. He said he’d tell me everything.”

“Wow. First Maxon and now Aspen. America, you are on a roll,” she chuckled. 

“Thanks for that,” I rolled my eyes. “I really must get going, so if you wanna catch up let me know.” 

I walked to Aspen’s room conjuring up the most ridiculous reasons how he could still be here. At first I thought he was here and Maxon didn't know, but that wouldn't be possible. I beat Aspen to his room so I paced around trying to kill time.

“Okay good. You're here.” Aspen walked in, panting. 

“Yeah, you kind of let me wonder how the heck you're in the palace.” I said as I folded my arms.

“It's actually simple. Maxon realized I was one of the best guards in the palace and he couldn't afford to lose me. He only really wanted to hurt you as badly as you hurt him, so he let you believe you were never gonna see me again.” He said as quickly as he possibly could. “We only have a minute until my roommate gets back so I really think you must be going.” He showed me out. I couldn't even get a word in before he closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

I was too baffled to do anything. How could he be so rude? I thought at least he would let me ask more questions than that. I huffed loudly then remembered I had to get going or else I would get caught by Aspen’s guard buddies. I walked back to Women’s Room, pondering if Celeste was still around. It’s weird how she’s one of my best friends know. Almost six months ago she was the dramatic diva I loathed, and now it feels odd to not having her in my life. 

I asked around if people knew where she was, but no one knew where she was. It was so unlike her to be MIA without an excuse. The ladies of the selected who were invited to the wedding also had an invitation to stay for a night, so I didn't think she would just go home and not say goodbye. I searched the entire castle so I checked outside in the garden. As soon as I walked outside I screeched. I ran as fast as I could towards the lifeless body that laid in the middle of the gardens.

“No, no, no! Wake up! Celeste! You need to wake up.” I screamed. It was no use. Around her a pool of blood confirmed my worst nightmare. “NOO!” I started to sob. The guards came rushing as they heard my agonizing screams. 

“Tell the King!” One of the guards yelled. “Miss, I don't think it’s safe for you to be out here right now.” They tried to pick me up but I was covered in blood.

“This can’t be happening today. Today of all days!” I muttered to myself. The guards eventually dragged me inside despite my efforts to escape their grasps. By the time I got inside I was too in shock to do anything that I fainted onto the ground.

 

“She was the one that found Lady Celeste deceased in the garden.” The voices were muffled. 

I opened up my eyes and saw I was in my bedroom from when I was in the selection. I was confused for a moment before I remembered the events that happened moments before. I started screaming in pain. The door burst open and Maxon rushed to my side. 

“I can't believe she’s gone too. It feels like I'm losing everyone.” I sobbed into his chest. 

“I know, my dear.” He said in a calming voice. 

“What am I going to do without her?”

**Author's Note:**

> In case I don't update on AO3 check FanFiction.net! My author name is the same and the story is the exact same. Give me notes and reviews so I can know what my readers want from the story!


End file.
